


Black Magic

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: this is so fucking short why do i even try





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking short why do i even try

Thor frowned upon the little device on his hands.  “ Nope. I don’t get it.”  he said,  making his boyfriend laugh.

“You don’t, don’t you?” Bruce asked.

The blonde shook his head. “Do you mean that, if I press this button, I can contact you anywhere, anytime?”

“Exactly.” Bruce smiled, showing him the other phone on his left hand.

Thor took the phone and pressed the button that said ‘call’. Tenths of seconds later, Bruce’s phone started ringing, its screen lightning up and amazing the blonde.

“Is this black magic?” he asked, his eyes widening in shock.  
Bruce laughed, again. “No, Thor. It’s not. It’s technology. Midgardian technology.”

“Could I contact you even if I was in another planet?”

“I’m afraid not.” Bruce explained, putting his hand on Thor’s leg. “But if you’re here, and if you’re away; even in the other point of the world, you can.”  
“Oh, Odin. I have to tell this to the others!” he smiled, pointing to his new phone, and starting to tap all over the screen.

“Oh, I’m afraid, they all know about this already.” Bruce said, laughing and watching the other man playing with the phone.


End file.
